Baby Hormones
by thewaywefell
Summary: Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry oneshot. Rachel and Quinn have fun in the janitorial closet. Takes place somewhere between Theatricality and Funk.


"Quinn, you promised you'd no longer draw pornographic images of me on the bathroom stalls." Rachel Berry spit out as Quinn closed her locker door. "Yeah, sorry, Berry." Quinn muttered under her breath as she turned and walked away from Rachel. "Quinn, this has gone on far too long, and I refuse to just stand aside and be ridiculed." Quinn stopped in her tracks and spun around, her long blonde hair falling perfectly over her shoulders. "If I wanted to make fun of you, would I be drawing pornographic pictures?" Quinn asked quietly, with a tone of annoyance in her voice. "Well, I suppose making fun of me _is _what you're going for, correct?" Rachel furrowed her eyebrows.

"Uh, I have to go, Berry." Quinn turned around again, and continued to make her way down the hall. "Quinn!" Rachel called after her. "If you aren't doing it to hurt my feelings, then what's your reason?" She asked, as she caught back up with Quinn.

"Rachel, my baby hormones are driving me nuts. I've got to go." Quinn went to turn around, but Rachel gently grabbed her arm. "Baby hormones...?" "Yes, Rachel, baby hormones. Which make me particularly horny, and it's hard for you to stand there without me being able to rip that ugly animal sweater right off you."

Quinn spit out her words quickly and watched Rachel's face turn from confusion to blank. "Uh, yeah, I'm going now..." She said, searching the brunette's face for any change of expression. "No, Quinn, follow me." Rachel whispered, as she turned and headed down the hallway in the direction they'd just come from.

Quinn was curious, but followed a short ways away from Rachel nonetheless. She saw Rachel slip into the janitor's closet up ahead, and the blonde skipped in after her. "Rachel... what are you doing?" Quinn asked, in the complete darkness. "Shh..." Rachel replied, putting her finger up to Quinn's lips. The singer reached up and flicked on the dim light. "Don't speak."

Quinn nodded, her eyes wide and eyebrow slightly cocked as Rachel pulled her finger away from Quinn's lips and slid her hands down the ex-cheerleader's back. "I just want to make you feel good, okay baby?" Rachel whispered seductively into Quinn's ear before leaving a trail of kisses down her neck. "O-Oh okay..." Quinn closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of Rachel's lips against her neck.

Rachel reached up, unzipping Quinn's sundress and letting it fall to her feet. She unhooked the clasp on her white bra and threw it to the corner of the small room. Rachel continued trailing kisses down Quinn's skin until she reached her breast, where the brunette stuck her tongue out and began licking Quinn's nipple. "Rachel..." Quinn sighed pleasurably. Rachel grabbed both of Quinn's breasts, squeezing them as she moved her tongue around on one nipple.

Quinn let out a soft moan. Rachel took this as an invitation for more, so she slid her fingers under the waistband of Quinn's very wet panties, tugging them off and letting them fall to the floor. Rachel gently pushed Quinn back so she was sitting in the chair in the room. "Open your legs, baby." Rachel whispered to the blonde. Quinn complied and spread her legs wide open, obviously very eager for what she knew was to come. Rachel leaned forward, delicately placing her tongue over Quinn's clit. "Ohhhhhh!" Quinn moaned.

Rachel slowly moved her tongue around the small bud of nerves, as Quinn's breathing started to quicken and grew heavier. "Rachel, baby, yes." The blonde grabbed some of Rachel's hair, clenching her hand into a fist. "Please, more, oh, Rachel!" Her voice grew louder as Rachel flicked her tongue over Quinn's clit quicker. "Mmmm!" The blonde moaned.

Rachel pulled her tongue away, startling Quinn. "What are you-" Quinn began, but was cut off by two of Rachel's fingers entering her. "God... Oh, Oh God!" The ex-cheerleader cried, as she began rocking her hips back and forth in time with Rachel's hand.

"Do you like when I put my fingers in your wet pussy, baby?" Rachel asked Quinn, who was practically starting to shake. "Y-yes! Yes, oh baby, yes!" Quinn cried out in reply to Rachel. "Make me come, baby!" Rachel shoved another finger into Quinn, who shuddered with pleasure. "Ohhh Rachel! Fuck yes!" Quinn was practically screaming now, and with each thrust of Rachel's fingers she neared closer to climax. "Ride my fingers, baby, I wanna see you come!" "I'm going to come, baby! I'm going to come!" With one deep plunge of Rachel's fingers, Quinn threw her head back, moaning in ecstasy. "Ra-RACHEL! OH! Y-yeees!"

Rachel removed her now soaking wet fingers, leaning over an exhausted Quinn Fabray, whose breathing was still short. "If you're baby hormones are ever driving you nuts again, you know where to find me..." She whispered, placing a lingering kiss on her lips before sneaking back into the crowded halls of William McKinley, leaving Quinn naked, breathless, and with her world rocked.


End file.
